


Loud

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [382]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Denny, Multi, Teen Gabriel, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'm not the one who asked for sabriel with denny as sam's parents, but I'd love a part two! Sam and Gabe's make out session turns a little too heated and loud and they get caught and interrupted by Dean or Benny, in Sam's bedroom! Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709693) (375)  
> Send prompt requests to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, i don't accept them on AO3

Sam grinned, pulling Gabriel in his room. They’ve both been itching to have some alone time together all day, something that they didn’t have at school and weren’t going to get at Gabe’s house, with all of his brothers and sisters.

Gabriel shut the door behind them, and pushed Sam down on the bed, straddling him and kissing him deeply.

Sam grunted happily, and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Gabe, twisting the two, so that Gabriel was lying against the bed, and Sam was over him, hands linked to Gabe’s.

“God, I’ve been waiting for that all day.” Sam growled into Gabe’s ear. Gabe grinned, rolling his hips, rutting against Sam like the horny teenage he was, and Sam gasped softly.

“You ain’t the only one.” Gabe grinned.

Sam laughed, and started to kiss Gabe again.

_

“Boys are pretty quiet up there.” Dean murmured, cradled in Benny’s arms as they watched a movie in their bedroom.

“Might be studyin’.” Benny shrugged, kissing Dean on the side of the head.

Dean snuggled against Benny, sighing. “Knowing how two teenage boys act…I highly doubt that. But we can give them the benefit of the doubt…for now.” Dean said.

Benny laughed, and gave Dean another kiss, and Dean turned his head upwards, and the two shared a kiss against the lips.

_

Sam had somehow ended up lying against the bed again, and he had a leg wrapped around Gabriel, as the two gasped and rutted like horny teens.

“Gabe…” Sam said softly as Gabriel nipped at his neck. Gabe froze, looking at Sam, and Sam grinned, before biting down on Gabe’s shoulder, through the shirt Gabe was wearing, and Gabe gave a soft shout, which made Sam laugh.

“Jeez Sam.” Gabriel grunted.

“I know that you like that.” Sam said. “What if I give you a ton of hickies that you gotta hide from your family? Bite you through your shirt, make wet patches?”

“Only if I can give you some too.” Gabriel grinned.

“Works for me.” Sam said.

_

“I am certain I heard something.” Dean said, up and off of Benny.

“Are you sure?” Benny asked.

“I am positive.” Dean said.

A sharp noise that came from Sam’s room sounded, and Dean looked at Benny.

“Alright then. Probably should go check then.” Benny said, getting up and walking behind Dean.

“You think?” Dean asked.

The two adults walked up the stairs, and they heard more sounds coming from Sam’s room.

Dean walked over, and threw the door open, seeing Sam lip-locked with Gabe, and the two boys pulled away quickly, faces turning red.

“Busted.” Gabriel sang softly.

“Gabe!” Sam hissed, shooting Gabriel a look.

“Yeah…” Dean said.

“Dad, I have a perfectly good excuse for this….” Sam said, keeping his mouth open trying to say something. “…and I can’t think of it right now.”

“I see that.” Dean said, looking from Sam to Gabe.

“We were…uhh…just…checking each other’s mouths?” Gabe asked.

“With your own mouth?” Benny asked.

“Yeah. Of course.” Gabriel said, trying to shrug the embarrassment of being caught off.

“Uh-huh.” Benny rolled his eyes. “At least they weren’t fuckin’.”

“Pop!” Sam cried out, face turning the color of a beet, and he rolled away, refusing to look at anyone.

“All of you are freaking ridiculous.” Dean sighed. “Maybe you boys should study downstairs, you know…in the den.”

“Yes sir.” Sam said weakly, from his curled up position.

“That means now, Sammy.” Dean said, turning and walking out of the room, with a grinning Benny behind him. “Better see the both of you downstairs within the next few minutes.”

Benny and Dean walked downstairs, and Dean elbowed Benny in the ribs.

“Oww!”

“At least the weren’t fucking?” Dean asked.

“Well it’s true.” Benny shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Hey, we were actin’ the same way they are when we were their ages.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Benny.

“Time’s tickin’ boys!” Dean called up the stairs.

“Got it Dad!” Sam yelled, and the two heard quick movement up on the second floor, and both parents snickered.


End file.
